In wireless networks, different techniques have been used to allocate various media resources to users. Some systems provide resource allocation to one or more mobile stations or wireless stations by transmission of a Map, which may sometimes include a downlink (DL) Map and an uplink (UL) Map. The Maps may sometimes include information elements to identify a wireless station or connection identifier (CID) and a resource (e.g., the symbols) allocated to the station or CID. A Map may include multiple IEs, to allocate resources (either UL or DL) for multiple or stations or CIDs. The Map may also indicate a physical transmission mode, such as a modulation rate and/or coding scheme (MCS) for the data burst or allocated resources. This may allow a base station to transmit data to different users or stations using different or varying MCSs that may be adjusted based on channel conditions for each station. However, the Map, which is transmitted to multiple wireless stations, is typically transmitted using a common physical transmission mode or MCS, which is often the most robust MCS that is used, to ensure that all stations can receive the Map. However, by using one MCS for transmission of all resource allocations, this may provide an inefficient use of media resource, at least in some cases. There has also been a proposal to transmit different MAPs to different stations. However, it may be desirable to improve the transmission of Maps or resource allocation information to wireless stations.